Storm Bringer
by Familia-Ficz
Summary: It is the 9th year of the great war and things are not looking good for the Alliance. The event that caused Japan to teeter to war in their bare nuetrality was the disappearance of the child Kagome. A mysterious woman causes the war to shift again. Will S
1. Prologue

Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Not Telling  
  
Disclaimer: I love Fluffy-Chan, but I don't own Inu-Yasha and company anyways.  
  
A/N: I got my inspiration from the character Firekeeper from several of Jane Lindskold's books. Also from Terry Goodkind's Sword of Truth series.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Storm Bringer'  
  
Prologue  
  
Strmbringr / Familia_ficz  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Most people don't know why the Great War started. There were many reasons actually, but it was doubtful that anyone would believe the reason that actually tipped the bucket of war and let it flow over. Though everyone had been on the verge of it, no one wanted to make the first move. It was an eight-year-old child that brought everyone into the war. Few had known to begin with, fewer still actually knew now. Even more surprising was that a young woman was the one to renew the war into existence, though unknowingly. It didn't really matter what people believed because this is what actually happened. End of story. No one could change it now, and no one would be the one to drop out of the war first. It was continuous. I guess I should tell you what happened from the beginning. It would only be fair seeing as how you know nothing and are about to be thrust into the midst of this war. Yes, it seems that is my purpose at the moment. Please sit back and relax while I give you the basic information. Maybe you will be the one to work out the true complications of this War. Something most cannot do. Let us begin the explanation so that you may journey forth into the Great War. Maybe you will be the one to make a difference…  
  
Ten years ago the ruling of the lands was formed into four sections. A lord or family ruled each one. Lord of the Western lands at present is Sesshomaru, though InuTaisho ruled it at that time. The Western lands are the largest lands by far. At present Inu-Yasha's forest, where Sesshomaru's hanyou half brother, Inu-Yasha, lives is on his land. The village outside this forest is where the Shikon no tama resides. Kikyo is the Shikon no Tama's protector. Sesshomaru had no interest what so ever in the Shikon no Tama because he himself was self-confident and was the most powerful of all the Lords. Then though, InuTaisho was not planning on dying early and Sesshomaru was his heir apparent.  
  
Naraku ruled the Southern Lands, the most barren of all the lands. Naraku had originally been a ningen, but was now a hanyou because he had given his body to youkai to consume. He wanted the Shikon no Tama to consume so that he could be a full youkai. It was not found out until later that he possessed dozens upon dozens of trained army divisions. He had been planning the war for a very long time. It was the sheer number of soldiers that would be a problem later on, but that did not matter at the moment. He had a pure hatred of the Eastern Lands, a grudge against the Western Lands, and cared nothing about the Northern Lands.  
  
Kouga, a wolf demon, ruled the Northern Lands. At least, it has been for the last twelve years, including the nine years of the Great War, Kouga has been ruling. This is unusual because the Leaders usually change quickly in the Northern Lands. The wolves are always fighting each other for rule. It was on this land that a new species of wolves were bred. They had the intelligence of youkai, they were larger than normal wolves, and also had longer lives. Very few of them had magical talents. They had absolutely no loyalty to Kouga. A year before the War they moved into the forests of the neutral grounds between the lands. Their presence went unknown.  
  
The Higurashi's ruled the Eastern lands. It was known that these were perhaps the oddest rulers of them all. Most of their full-blooded youkai women were mikos as well. Though none of them wanted the Shikon no Tama, the Lord was worried that it would call to them and so had it placed in the Western Lands with InuTaisho's approval. Eight years before the war began, Kagome was born. She baffled everyone because no one could discern her youkai species though she was indeed a youkai. She also had miko blood. Because her mother had come from the wolf clan of the North, they had her betrothed the InuTaisho's heir apparent. Sesshomaru. They wanted no connections with the Southern lands.  
  
InuTaisho died the year after Kagome was born. Sesshomaru, not a believer in love, decided to keep the betrothal to Kagome for alliances sake. Inu-Yasha left the same year his father died, taking possession of what is now known as Inu-Yasha's forest with Sesshomaru's permission. It is well known that he fell in love with the miko known as Kikyo. The War began when Naraku attacked the Eastern Lands around the time that Kagome was eight years old. During this attack Kagome went missing. Though there were few casualties, the attack had been unexpected and so there was much property damage. Though he denied it as misinterpreted orders, they all knew it had been Naraku. Since it was believed he had kidnapped Kagome, they moved to action quickly.  
  
The Western Lands joined because of Sesshomaru's betrothal to Kagome. Though he would never admit it, he had grown very attached to the odd child. It was as if, though told of the horrors of the world, she remained untouched. The purest and most innocent of souls. He did not want her to be tainted. He would never allow it. The Eastern Lands joined of course. It had, after all, been their heir apparent that had been kidnapped. They were all hoping she hadn't been killed because she was much loved by both her family and the lands. Kouga's Northern Lands joined because of their alliance with the Eastern Lands, and because of their intense dislike of Naraku and the way he handled things.  
  
During the first year of the Great War, several things happened. Kikyo, the Shikon no Tama's protector, joined in the war. She was against Naraku. It was during a desperate struggle of her own that she was cornered. Deciding that her first duty as the Shikon no Tama's protector was more important than her life, she destroyed the jewel with her last arrow. Or rather, she shattered it. Inu-Yasha, whom wanted the Jewel to become a youkai, also loved the miko. He arrived too late to save her. During the shattering of the Jewel, Naraku captured her. He had wanted her for a long time and now had her. This brought Inu-Yasha into the war. In the end he proved much more help than most would have thought. It has now been 9 years since the war began. A new Saga is about to begin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: This is merely the prologue to explain the timeline and how everything is. Kagome is seventeen years old now. The war has been fought for the last nine years. Kagome was Sesshomaru's betrothed. All the lands are against Naraku whom supposedly had endless soldiers. Let me know if there is anything I need to explain. Read and Review please.  
  
Ja matte ne,  
  
Pai-Chan 


	2. The Leader

A/N: Alright, it took me a bit to find this chapter, and I already have the next two written up, so I'll type them up as soon as I can after this. Enjoy. And this chapter is done a certain way for its tone. I am trying something out with it.   
  
-~-  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co, no matte how much I want to or ove them ~runs off sobbing~  
  
-~-  
  
'StormBringer'  
  
Familia-Ficz/Strmbringr  
  
Chapter 1: The Leader  
  
-~-  
  
Moonlight pooled around him, creating a magnificent, luminescent pictursque. Then soldiers stood away from him, it was perhaps his commanding presence that kept them at bay. Nothing else could cause the silence that surrounded him...right? No one dare move towards him as his golden gaze swept the sinister horizon just beyond them. All eyes were on him. Ah, perhaps them he was important. His attire gave that impression aswell. He was an obviously new white haori with crimson, cherry blossom patterns decorating it periodicly. A gold and navy blue obi held it shut for him. The moonlight gleamed off of the recently polished bone armor. The torso of which was molded to fit him and spikes where above and at an angle over his shoulder. These gleamed in wickedly sharp points.   
  
Slender, clawed fingers rested lightly on the hilts of the two swords he carried. Both were loosely clasped, giving a sense of control over them. Both swords were honed to gleaming points, though you couldn't see them underneath thier hard leather sheathes at the moment. They were both tightly secured in the obi at his waist. Everything about him seemed pristine and formal. He walked a few paces forward with a obviously natural, and deadly, grace. He had danced with deathe before, and perhaps would do it again. Knee length bone white hair lay silken down his back, unbound and clean dispite the harsh conditions he was in at the moment. It seemed to have an inner gleam in it, as if he himself held the ethreal beauty to himself alone, and no other.  
  
His face was void of emotion, It didn't have that almost forced or strained look to its emotinless, it was simply without emotion gracing it. By ningen standards he was old, and in that time he had had plenty of time to train his emotions. His lack of fear seemed always to boost the army's confidence. It was time. His godly visage faced the gathered soldiers. His soldiers. His cut body was firm as he stood tall, and his visage was resolute. His golden eyes glowed a faint red, a sure sign of his bloodlust and anger. His facial markings, the maroon slashed on each cheek, and the navy crecent moon on his forehead, seemed also to grow. It was frightening, needless to say. The soldiers all stood at attention. Most of hsi elite were Inu-Youkai, though a few others had come into these ranks aswell. Then came the main force, all the ones trained for combat and with thier powers. These were led by two others. Then the hanyous, which his half-brother led under him.   
  
The hanyou afore mentioned walked up silently behind the tall male. There were obvious differences between the half-brothers. He wore a crimson fire-rat haori, and an identical crimson obi held the Tetsuseiga for him. He was completely barefoot, and his clawed arms were folded across his chest. His waist length hair, a shade creamier than his brother's, danced in the breeze while he remained unmoving. His amber gaze was deadly, though no crimson leaked into it. He stood behind his half-brother out of respect for their rankings. The wolf-youkai that came up behind the hanyou was the leader of the so-called bandits. His wolves raided the enemy camp and burned anything with food, wagons, freed the mounts, burned the medical tents, and other things neccesary for their continuing warfare. He wore the regular wolf-clan attire and his elbow length black hair was tied back at the base of his neck. Turquoise orbs gleamed. He was the Northern Lord.  
  
A couple came up to stand behind the noble youkai leader next. They themselves had a nnoble look to them. Their faces were set in grim determination. The female had waist length ebony tresses with silver streaks in them, and a tail that matched the colors. That tail was wrapped around her mate's waist in comfort. Her azure eyes glowed brighter than the skies. She was an inch shorter than the hanyou and a wolf youkai. Her mate, the eagle owl-youkai by her side, was about five inches shorter than his mate. His eyes were black that seemed the reflect gold when light hit them. He had chestnut hair with intermingling golden strands. His huge wings, the same hues as his hair, were flared, and one loosely rested against the female. She had violet stripes on each cheek, while his were gold. She also had a full moon in silver on her forehead. He had an emerald leaf on his forhead. Her moon held the outline of the leaf pattern in it to signify them as mates in more than one aspect.  
  
The youkai leaders were assembled. Now the ningen leaders appraoched. A houshi and a youkai exterminator approached warily. They were some of the best ningen fighters, but there was no way they could save themselves from betrayal. The exterminator's companion, a fire-cat youkai carried them in before letting them off. There she turned into her smaller form and left up onto the exterminator's arm. The exterminator was dressed in the attire of her profession and held a long dagger sheathed at her side and a rather large boomerang on her back. She quickly fell to one knee in a quick bow before rising. Her chestnut ees were also filled with determination that matched the houshi's. Both had elbow length black hair. The exterminator put hers up into a ponytail and the houshi tied his off at the base of his neck. He too wore the robes of his profession aswell as carrying a golden staff to fight with. His major attack was the wind tunnel in his right hand, which was closed off with cloth and a rosary at the moment.   
  
Everyone was now assembled. After the houshi rose from his own bow and joined the exterminator behind the leader, the army immeadiatly shifted to attention. The inu-youkai had made sure the entire army had bathed and eaten. Habbits many had forgotten about since the beginnign of the Great War. All of them had thier hair braided tightly back or tied back at the base of thier necks. All thier uniforms were clean, and they did wear uniforms. THe ranks wore different color haori's and different styled armors, but they all had them. Everyone had an identical katana, plus what ever weapon they specialized in, such as the exterminator's boomerang. They were all neatly lined into thier ranks. Their leader was a perfectionist and did not permit any slackers. They were either killed, locked up, or banished. He kept strict policy in his camp.  
  
The inu-youkai allowed only willing, paid whores into the camp. These were only let in reluctantly, but he did so to quench any lust the army might have. He did not wish to have them raping the women in the army. Or leaving it to find men or women of the army for that matter. All alchohol was watered down and limited. He would not have anyone drunk, though he did not stop them from tasting the alchohol. Any found drunk recieved the same punishments as slackers. They food was also always fresh or somewhat so. They all respected the inu-youkai as intelegent, dangerous, and deadly. He was easily the best stategist in Japan, and that was why they had survived so long in this War. Few died of sickness, and none died of sexual deseases or alchohol overdose. All that died were honored, and those that were injured were healed. He was the Lord of the Western Lands, the Lord Sesshomaru.   
  
-~-  
  
A/N: So how did you like it? Good, bad, ugly? There are only two people in there that you should not have recognized ~grins~ But you should be able to figure them out. Let me know if you can! I love for people the guess these things.   
  
Reccomendation:  
  
The Trilogy that Striking Falcon wrote. In fact, any and all stories that she wrote.   
  
Preview:  
  
Chapter 2: Howl of the Wolf  
  
She was the youth of the pack, her family, her life, her love.......Her brothers and sisters all gathered in a circle around the larger wolves........Stormbringer and DarkStreamer were to be their ambassadors........What was a female youkai, unknowing of her own powers, doing in a wolf pack?...A Stormbringer and Darkstreamer were going to Lord Sessho-Maru's Army........She could see the Shikon no Tama!?............'...I do not know what shards you speak of but I do not have time to be bothered by these foolish questions or by the likes of you.' .........It took a moment for him to regain his composure, then he appraised her.......The girl was obviously half-starved, though perhaps the foolish wolf had had to pay a hefty ammount for her and that was why he had come?........  
  
There ya go! A few excerpts!  
  
Fluffy: Well at least that is over with...and I guess its alright since I am the leader of the army. I would definitely handle it in that way.  
  
Pai: Awww....I know ye would! Now ~evil grin~ KAWAII!  
  
Fluffy: ~is immeadiatly sprawed out on his back~ @.@:  
  
Pai: Oooo...just...so..pounceable...~pounce~ n___n Read and Review PLEASE!   
  
ja matte ne,  
  
Pai-Chan 


End file.
